Myra and the four Pokeboyz
by DareGirl0of0comics
Summary: A girl by the name of Myra is stuck with a group of boys but they are not human. They are pokemon teens who can change their looks from pokemon to human making them Pokens. But what happens when these boyz go to school with poor little Myra? Read find out
1. Chapter 0 Begining

It started on my walk home. Its like a Goldilocks story too. I found this house, it was small but messy. I could tell four boys at the most lived here. Their breakfast was on the table, books were on the floor, video games on pause, and undies on the floor! I was with my friend Jessie and Carlos. "We have to clean this!" I said being caring and titty. Both of my friends looked at me in disappointment. Jessie went to the green couch. "M, you can do what ever you want but I'ma go 'n start play'n that vids." Then he zoomed off. The table was disgusting. It had paper with poems and drawings or pages from a book. I could not believe this! Then I maneuvered myself to the t.v room. Undies every where! It was not fun but these boys wouldn't. I went up and down the stares putting clothes away. The last time i went down stares, Jessie left a note. :We are going home, sorry~Jessie" I was mad but to tiered to care. The last thing I needed to do was make the beds. There were four beds with colors. One was green, one was blue, one was purple, and one was red. The red one was already made. The blue bed was the messiest out of all of them. I thought that this was the youngest because they are soon as I was done with the room, I flopped on a mattress and fell asleep. I awoke to the sound of a throat clearing. "Eh-em!" I jumped to meet red eyes like rubies. Then the eyes jumped back and were now a blue jackal like creature. I know what this thing is. Lucario. The aura Pokemon. "Luca!" a voice cryed out, "what is go'en on up there?" Luca looked at me with an immature grin. "There is a tap dancer in here for use," he said. I slapped him, feeling my caramel cheeks turn red. "How dare you talk to a lady that way!" I sneered with my chest in the air. Luca stared at them for a good fifty seconds before I realized it. Then the rest of the boys came up. A Mewtwo and a Gallade came up the stares. Mewtwo had glasses on and Gallade's white face turned red. I guess he was shy. Mewtwo grinned warmly." I'm Mark," he started "and you are?" I was stunned. But I spoke. "I'm Myra." My voice cracked and I stuttered. The I saw a Pokemon I've never seen. He was black and red, his eyes were deep blue, and he gave me a glare that made my blood run cold. I've heard rumors of this one Pokemon. He is just like Mew, but can be people too. This Pokemon was Zoroark... 


	2. Chapter 1 We are

Zoroark looked at me for a good twenty seconds then looked at the other boys. "Luca you have no right to call this girl a 'tap dancer', she is TOO young!" the boy said. Luca's eyes went from the Zoroark to me. "We don't know that." he said. "I mean she could be a normal girl if she didn't have that school uniform on." I forgot my uniform. It was just like a Japanese one but a little shorter. If I sat down on the floor, you would see my undies. I felt my cheeks turn red.I hit the blue Pokemon on the back of his hair. He glared at me. Gallade looked at Luca. "Leave her alone." he said with a quiet voice. "You irritated her, just leave her alone." I was happy to know that some one cared. "Aw what's your name?" I asked. Gallade's face turned red. "I-Izzy..." he said with a nerve racking stutter. Mark looked at me. " So what are you doing here?" he asked in a curios tone. Nothing more that an curios question? He sounded a lot like Kyo, you know, Kyo Sohma. He always sees me as his little sis. Annoying but lovable. I answered," I just got out of school but I don't want to go home." I felt my self about to cry. " I don't like to go home at all, my dad is mad that mom left and he takes that out on me." They could see I needed a home.I couldn't live with Kyo because Torhu lived there. "What am I to do now?" I asked them. "Live with us!" Luca said with enthusiasm. "Me? Living with four boys?" I said shocked. Zoroark came close to me. "They wont touch you I swear!" he said. "My name is Alex." he continued. "I'm Myra." I next morning, after sleeping on the matrris, I made break fast for every one. I made eggs, bacon, toast, and grits. They had know idea what I made for them. "Don't you guys eat human food?" I asked. They shook their heads "no". I kind of though they wouldn't. But they ate it happily. I never knew they went to my school either. I have seen them before but in HUMAN form. "We are called Pokens." Alex told me. Alex was not in the same grade as me or the other three. And me and Luca had one class together. The rest of the day was me and me alone. I walked into my class to see Jessie. Her face turned white. "Myra! Your alive?" She asked. This scared me. "Yeah why?" "Your dad is pissed at you!" She said warned me. I would go home and solve every thing with my dad as soon as I got the guts to. He never did but, I thought he was going to hit me for not being home, but he pushes us away. That's why mom left him. But the only thing I could was wait. I didn't know what to do. I didn't wanted some thing to happened to me as long as I was I remembered the boys. I was living with them. No one else. I would never be wrapped up in love, bother bonds, or any thing, especially relationships for all the time I would live with them. But I was wrong...


End file.
